Forgive and Forget
by baejihyun
Summary: Ketika cinta harus melupakan masa lalu yang teramat sakit.


Author : HaeMiRa

Tittle : Forgive and Forget

Main Cast : - Kim Ki Bum (SHINee)

Cho Hye Mi (OC)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Other Cast : - Cho Hyun Ra (OC)

Lee Seo Hae (OC)

Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

Kim Jong In (EXO)

Genre : School life, Romance

Rating : PG-13

Length : Multi Chapter

Summary : Ketika cinta harus melupakan masa lalu yang

teramat sakit.

*Flashback*

Author POV

"Oppa, kau mau pergi kemana ?"

"Aku harus pergi menemani ibuku ke Kanada"

"Andwaeee…"

"Mianhae. Aku harus pergi"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, oppa"

"Mianhae"

Namja kecil itu pun pergi meninggalkan yeoja kecil yang menangis di taman. Yeoja kecil itu mengejar namja kecil yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oppaaa…"

TIINN…

BUUGGHHH…

"Eommaaa…"

Yeoja kecil itu mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya berdarah. Ia menoleh kebelakang&melihat orang berkerumun. Yeoja kecil itu menangis. Seketika orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi menoleh. Sebagian kerumunan itu beralih mengerumuni yeoja kecil yang menangis. Namja kecil lain itu menatap benci yeoja kecil yang membuat eommanya tertabrak-menurut namja kecil itu-ia melihat yeoja itu memakai bertuliskan 'CHM'

"Kajja, ppali bawa ahjumma ini ke rumah sakit" ucap seorang ahjussi

"Angkat saja dia ke mobil ku" ahjumma itu pun diangkat ke mobil&segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yeoja kecil itu hanya diam. Ia berhenti menangis.

*Flashback end*

"Andwaeee…" seorang namja berteriak. Napasnya memburu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Hanya mimpi" gumam namja itu. Tapi napasnya masih saja memburu.

"Jika aku menemui yeoja itu, aku akan membalasnya"

Sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku harus mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku" gumamnya lagi. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

############

Key POV

At school

"Annyeong" sapa Kris dan Kai. "Mmm…" jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" tanya Kai. "Ani" jawab ku.

"Oh ayolah. Kau ini menganggap kami apa eo ?"

"Aish.. Jinjja"

"Ada apa eo ?" Tanya Kris yang ikut berbicara.

"Geurae. Aku memimpikan itu lagi".

"Mimpi apa ?" tanya Kai polos.

"Jinjja… Apa kau babo eo ? Dia itu bermimpi masa lalunya" jawab Kris geram.

"Jinjja ?"

"Hhh…" Kris menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, lupakan. Kau ini ccerewet sekali Kai" sahutku malas. Lalu kami bertiga masuk ke kelas.

##########

Hyemi POV

Pelajaran telah usai, aku merapikan buku ku.

"Eonni…" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Hyunra, Seohae" gumamku. Aku menghampiri mereka yang sedang menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Kajja kita ke kantin" ajak Hyunra. Aku mengangguk. Kami bertiga berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Eonni, bukankah itu Key sunbae ?" Tanya Hyunra dan seketika aku menoleh. Aku melihat Key sunbae dan teman-temannya berjalan kearah kantin. Aku tersenyum.

Kami memesan makanan dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Sepertinya hari ini kantin sangat ramai. Beruntung kami menemukan tempat kosong yang berada di pojok.

"Kantin sangat ramai hari ini" ucapku. Seohae dan Hyunra mengangguk.

Saat kami sedang mengobrol ringan, tiba-tiba ada 3 namja yang menghampiri kami. Aku mendongak. Omo! Itu Key sunbae. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Dan untuk apa juga Key sunbae dan teman-temannya itu kesini ? Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di otak ku dan aku hanya bisa berpikir keras memikirkan jawaban itu sendiri.

"Eugghh.. Apa boleh kami bergabung disini ? Tempat lain sepertinya sudah penuh" ujar Kai sunbae. Kulihat mereka bertiga membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka. Aku melongo. Mimpi apa aku semalam ? Satu tempat ? Dengan Key sunbae ? Omo! Ini sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin ini harus di catat di buku Guiness World Of Record #plaaakkk

"Mwo ?" Tanya Seohae tak percaya. Yeah, mungkin saja. Ia tak percaya karena Key sunbae dan teman-temannya itu termasuk namja populer di sekolah. Bahkan di Junior high school saja Key sunbae dan kedua temannya itu sangat terkenal. Tak jarang murid yeoja baik junior/senior high school yang mendekati Key sunbae dan teman-temannya. Bahkan ada yang menyatakannya secara langsung. Key sunbae dan kedua temannya itu biasanya disebut K3 (K Three) karena nama mereka yang berawalan K. yaitu Kai, Key, Kris.

"Ne. Apa boleh ?" ucap Kris sunbae mengulangi ucapan Kai sunbae tadi. Hyunra menoleh ke arahku sementara aku hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Boleh tidak ? Jika tidak kami akan mencari tempat lain"

"Eo ? Ne. Ne. boleh kok" jawab Hyunra cepat. K3 sunbae meletakkan nampan mereka di meja dan duduk.

Seketika suasana canggung meliputi kami. Daritadi kami hanya diam karena tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup. Oh, kenapa Key sunbae sangat tampan ? aissh..jinjja! seharusnya aku memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini. Momentum ini sangat mustahil aku dapatkan dikemudian hari. Ingin sekali aku mencari perhatian Key sunbae. Tapi rasanya, tubuhku ini gugup sekali untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Nyaliku menciut.

Oh, ayolah! Kenapa ini seperti di kuburan? Sepi. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Hanya bunyi garpu, sendok, atau apalah. Yang jelas tak terdengar suara sekalipun –ditempat kami-

Kuperjelas, Key sunbae, orang yang aku sukai. Oh ani, mungkin yang kucintai. Orangnya pendiam. Mengikuti ekskul vocal. Tapi ia juga bisa nge-rapp. Tampan. Yang jelas aku suka semua yang ada di diri Key sunbae.

Awal aku menyukai Key sunbae dimulai ketika aku dari perpustakaan meminjam buku bersama Hyunra dan Seohae. Tetapi Hyunra dan Seohae pulang ke kelas mereka yang cukup dekat dengan perpustkaan. Di Annyang Art High School, semua fasilitas baik junior maupun senior high school itu sama. Hanya kelas dan letak junior high school itu, berbeda. Kalau dari parkiran, kalian akan mendapati junior high school *tau posisi nya kan? Kalo gak ya udah#plaaaakkk*

Oke, kembali menceritakan awal aku menyukai Key sunbae.

Saat itu aku membawa 3 buku perpus yang aku pinjam. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Saat aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang namja sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku ditangannya dan earphone silver bertengger (?) dilehernya. Seketika langkhaku terhenti melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Refleks, aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat namja itu berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Love at first sight.

Semenjak itu aku mencari tau informasi tentang Key sunbae.

Aku mengetahui nama aslinya. Nama aslinya itu adalah Kim Kibum. Tapi ia akrab dipanggil Key.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Bagiku, itu adalah hal termanis dalam hidupku dan tak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Eonnie, apa kau sudah selesai makannnya?" Tanya Hunra yang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eo?" aku menoleh kearah Hyunra.

"Sudah selesai makannya ? Jika sudah ayo kita pergi" ulang Hyunra.

Aku melihat makananku. "Eumm.. Sudah" Seohae dan Hyunra pun berdiri. Aku mengikuti mereka berdiri dan pergi dari kantin itu.

"Kantin ramai membawa untung" gumam Seohae.

"Mwo ?" ucapku dan Hyunra serempak.

"Ne. Kantin ramai membawa untung. Jadinya kita satu tempat dengan Key sunbae" jelas Seohae dengan tampang datarnya.

BLUSH !

Semburat merah muncul dipipiku. Terbukti dengan pipiku yang memanas. Oh, eotteokkhae ? aisshh…dia itu bisa saja membuat pipi ku memerah walaupun dengan tampang datarnya.

"A..ani. Biasa saja" ucapku mencoba tenang dan tidak gugup. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Nada bicaraku tidak meyakinkan.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu kenapa eonnie melamun dan tersenyum sendiri tadi? Oh ayolah, aku melihatnya tadi" sahutnya lagi. Iisshh.. ingin sekali aku menceburkan diriku ke laut sekarang juga agar tidak malu.

Sementara Hyunra hanya tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa nya. Aaarrgghh.. mau taruh dimana wajahku sekarang? Kuyakini pipiku pasti sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"iisshh..berhenti menggodaku" balasku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Dongsaeng macam apa itu? Berani menggoda eonnie nya sendiri.

"Hahahaha..aku saja heran melihat eonnie seperti itu tadi. Melamun dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Untung saja Key sunbae tak melihatnya" kekeh Hyunra. YA! Mereka sangat menyebalkan.

"Dwasseo, kelas kami disana. Sebentar lagi juga bel. Annyeong eonnie" kata Hyunra dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkanku. Tinggallah aku sendiri.

"hhh~" aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor, aku merasakan orang-orang berbisik dan melirik kearahku. Dilihat dari lirikan mereka sebagian besar mereka melirikku tidak suka. Memang ada apa denganku? Apa ada yang salah?

Aku mempercepat langkahku karena merasa risih jika dilirik seperti itu.

BINGO!

Aku masuk kelas pun langsung ditatap murid yeoja dikelas.

Aku mengusap tengkukku. Jinjja, aku jadi risih jika ditatap seperti itu.

Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah duduk di bangkuku dan mencoret-coret tak jelas buku ku. Entah apa yang aku coret buku ku agar perasaan risih itu sertidaknya menghilang walaupun sedikit.

BRUK!

Mejaku digebrak(?) oleh seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Neo?"

TBC

Kira-kira siapakah yang menggebrak meja hyemi? Terus gimana ff nya chingu? Ini ff pertama loh. Jadi, author butuh banget komennya. Gomawo udah baca ff author abal-abal ini #plaaakk

Jangan jadi sider ne^^


End file.
